The Jewel
by Cephas
Summary: Something takes over the tower and a teen titan is worried. PG for scary scenes. Genre is supposed to be Spiritual, Fantasy, ActionAdventure, and Suspence. There may be pairings in the later chapters.


Hi, this is Cephas, and this is my first Fanfic. I hope you will all enjoy this. Try listening to some suspenseful music while reading.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teen Titans, but if I did, that would so rule!

Claimer: I do though own the characters not involved with Teen Titans or any other show. So if any of you want to use them, you should ask me first, or I will sue you all...haha...not really.

While you're reading, read line-by-line, meaning when you come to the bottom of your screen while reading, only click the scroll down arrow or the down key.

Anyways on with the story of:

**_The Jewel_**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

It was nighttime. The moon gives light over Titans Tower and Jump City while sleep and silence overtake the citizens and the Titans themselves. A flash scene of being inside a glass case of red is shown while a muffled thumping sound is heard. This thump sounds like a heart beat that has beated only once, not usually twice. The front of the tower shows there are no lights on, with the windows reflecting the moon high above...a thump is heard. Inside the tower, the living room shows no activity. It's pitch black inside with the moon illuminating a section of the floor close to the windows...a thump is heard.

The hallway is dark and gloomy. Six steel doors, with names engraved, stand petrified one after the other in the open space...a thump is heard. Moving from one door to the other, it stops in front of one with the letters engraved R A V E N. While going inside...another thump is heard. This room is dark due to no light. A desk, a dresser, a mirror and a purple bed can be seen. Coming closer to the bed, the person under the covers can be described as a short, purple-haired, grey-skinned girl, sleeping soundly in her black leotard...a thump is heard. Coming up to her closed eye....the thumps slowly grow more rapid. Her eye squints uncomfortably at this and suddenly opens, revealing her purple eye and dilated pupil, because it's still dark inside. Raven sits up on her bed, shocked...the thumps stop.

"What was that?"

Raven gets out of her bed and puts her cloak on. She opens her steel door and is hit like a ton of bricks by some unseen force. She got pushed back and gasped a little, but soon regained her balance. Now she is really shocked.

"Trigon?!" She waited, expecting the demon father to show up...nothing.

'...no...it's something else' she pondered.

"Can this be? Who...or what could be worse then my father?"

She walks along the hallways and corridors, concerned and worried, looking for...whatever. She walks over to the different rooms in the tower. She tries the entrance...nothing...she tries the training room...nothing...she walks by all her friends' doors...it is strong there but it's not focused on their rooms...rather...heading to the living room door, that is it's strongest point. Raven is now a little freaked wondering who...or what is beyond this door...prepared for anything that is beyond her senses, prepared for any creature that is from the depths of the underworld, prepared for anything she could ever imagine, she enters the room _AND IT'S_...

...nothing...

_'huh?'_

Raven, totally shocked, totally bewildered and totally...disappointed, quickly looks around the room. _There is nothing here!_ Annoyed, she walks over to the kitchen, and the mainframe computer, and shakes her head, 'nothing..._nothing_...'she can't seem to find this force _anywhere_......then......she looks out the windows.

The sky...it's shaped weirdly. The clouds are shaped like veins, a clear, night-sky-blue circle is shaped by the vein-like clouds, and the bright moonis in the middle of it. Now, Raven is more freaked out then usual.

Raven, full of angst, walks to the middle of the living room to the section of the carpet being lit up. Not knowing what the heck this thing is, she stares at it intently. Suddenly, the moon turns black. Coming up to Raven's eye, the thumps return, and every beat goes back and forth between the sky's eye and Raven's fearful eye.The thumps beat quicker...quicker...quicker...A flash scene of red, yellowish light engulfs Raven...

_Her eye suddenly contracts and..._

_**SNAP!!!!!!!!**_

_**"SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!!!!"**_

-------------

Whoo, that even scared me while I was writing this! Please, PLEASE review, and I'll continue. If there are any flames, I'll understand andI'll try to fix the problem.(holds bat behind has back). I'm trying my best here.


End file.
